


Tenacity

by ferix79



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cultural Differences, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Hair, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Anguish, No Deeprealms, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Rescue Missions, Sibling Bonding, This is a no babyrealms zone, hair is very meaningful here, thats takumi in a nutshell tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi gets captured and imprisoned by rebels after the war is over. During his imprisonment, he loses something very important to him. His return to the Hoshidan capital will not be a smooth one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/142817499624/tenacity-1>Read%20this%20on%20tumblr</a>)

There were rebels after the war had been resolved. Of course there were; people who still wanted Hoshido and Nohr to be at odds with each other, people who still thought that ‘we’ were better than ‘them’. Some even rejected Valla, afraid of the foreign land that had been unknown but right next to them this whole time. And some hated to see the war go, just wanting to profit off the chaos, the sale of weapons and medicinal goods, the deaths of their countrymen. 

Takumi did not know what kind of rebels the ones tailing him were. In the end, he supposed, it did not matter. He should have been more careful. 

What _did_ matter was how on earth these clumsy fools were still following him after a good half hour. He thought he’d given them the slip at least twice, darting across rivers as to not leave footprints and traipsing through trees in thick patches of forest, but no. They were still following him, he was outnumbered, they were armed, and he was starting to get worried. He was a warrior, a hero, that had travelled all over the world for months while fighting the war. He should have easily been able to outrun them. 

Guess luck just isn’t on my side today, he thought, as an arrow whizzed by his head. Shit. They had not made any offensive moves before this. It seemed like they intended to turn a chase into a hunt. 

Two can play at that game, he thought, reaching for the Fujin Yumi at his back. Even if he is to go down, he will make sure it is not without a fight. 

He burst out of the latest thicket of trees he was passing through and onto a flat, grassy plane. Perfect for shooting, he noted, and spied a rock formation coming up on his right. The height would give him an advantage, not to mention a great place to shoot from. He would turn his pursuers into pincushions in the blink of an eye, he was sure of it. With a smirk he broke into a sprint, hoping to put a little more distance between them before he began his assault. 

He started to hear rustling in the underbrush behind him as he scrambled his way to the top of the formation. Good then, they were only just breaking out of the forest. They’d be caught off guard by his arrows, just as he’d planned. He grabbed an arrow and, swift as the wind, notched it as he spun around. Ready and set to aim and fire and—

There were too many of them. Why were there so many of them?

What Takumi saw bursting out of the forest was not what he heard chasing him before. He was expecting two, maybe three archers, a swordsman or two, and maybe even a mage, but no, not this. 

Axe wielders led the charge, shouting and laughing as they closed in on him. Behind them were the archers—four of them, at that. Then came the swordsmen and the mages, both in numbers too great for him to handle. Overhead, the sharp caw of a kinshi knight added to the cacophony of the oncoming assault. There were both Nohrians and Hoshidans in this group, then. 

He didn't stick around to check. 

On the surface he felt terrible for turning tail and running. Cowardly. Scared little Takumi, running away like always. He ran away from responsibilities, ran away from his fears, his problems. He even ran away from the castle once when—No, he had to stop thinking like that, he had to. If he didn’t focus on getting the hell out of there he’d never get back to his family, his friends. He’d never get back to Leo. Deep down, he knew that was what’s important.

And that was enough, he thought, to spur him on as he ran like a dog with its tail between his legs from the onslaught that is those damned rebels. Or it should be, as the chase carried him over what seemed to be miles and miles of terrain. The Fujin Yumi made his feet swift, helped him traverse even water with ease, but exhaustion was a whole different beast. The jeers and howls from the group closing in on him didn't help, either. Those axemen at the front were surely laughing at his retreat, now. 

He heard voices rise in cheers when he tripped over a root and nearly lost his footing. Were they on the hunt for his head? Would they get some bounty for taking him down, or would he just be a trophy? 

When a well thrown dagger sinks into his shoulder, he supposed that he wouldn't live long enough to find out. 

He screamed as the pain and exhaustion overtook him. His legs gave out. Funny, he felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes before he felt the blood start to soak his shoulder. A swift kick was delivered to his stomach when the group caught up with him. He coughed, gasping for air that had escaped him while he felt the Fujin Yumi being yanked from his grip. The last thing he saw before blacking out was one of the bandits trying to break the bow over their knee. 

They’re still fools, he thought, if they think a bow so tenacious can be brought down by such a weak action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2. We’re almost to the ~~worst~~ best part, I promise.
> 
> [Read this on tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/143235686249/tenacity-2)

He woke in a small cell—one of two, it seemed—in what was probably a small town’s holding cells for criminals at some point. The town itself was likely gone, desecrated in the war, if these rebels had moved in and were using what buildings remained. He wondered if he was even in Hoshido anymore, or if they had crossed the border to Nohr.

When he tried to lift himself off the grimy ground he cried out in pain; a dagger sinking in to his shoulder, he remembered vaguely. At least it appeared that the rebels had the decency to dress the wound. Gingerly he rolled himself onto his other side, hissing when the gash actually made contact with the uneven floor, and pushed himself into a sitting position with his uninjured arm. That side was not much better, though, if the sharp ache in his ribs was anything to go by.

He found himself short of breath despite how little he moved and took a moment to slump in on himself, head between his knees. He wondered where his bow was, whether it was in the grubby hands of one of the rebels or lying abandoned in middle-of-nowhere Hoshido. A breathy chuckle broke him away from his thoughts and he jerked his head up to find whoever had made the noise. On the other side of the bars, a lone guard leaned against the wall watching Takumi with bored bemusement.

“What am I laughing at? Is that what you were going to say?” The guard mocked him and Takumi did not reply. He will not let these thieves take anything more from him.

“Well, if you were wondering,” the man continued, his voice laced with mockery, “I was just surprised that one of the Hoshidan princes is such a scrawny thing. I always imagined you all to be…bigger? More threatening? It’s no wonder you turned tail and ran from us.” Takumi didn’t want to admit that the words stung, but they did. In reality, this man was nothing; he was dirt on the ground, dust in the wind, but here he managed to get under Takumi’s skin. “I’m just surprised they’re demanding such a steep ransom for you.”

That piece of information got Takumi’s attention and he jerked his head up. So he was a hostage, for something so simple as money, none the less. It explained the bandages on his wound—he was valuable to them.

“All I’m saying is,” the guard moved to leave. Judging by the sunlight filtering in through the doorway it was nearly supper, Takumi supposed. “You better hope your family really loves you, kid, cause I would sell out this whole damned group of ours for that sum they want.” 

Takumi, of course, said nothing. He was never much of an elitist when dealing with commoners, but he knew better than to pick a bone with bandits. They were not worth his attention.

But still, the man’s words brought him back to a darker place and a more difficult time. He buried his head between his arms, squeezed his eyes tightly closed, and took a deep breath. He knew his family loved him. They loved him very much, more than all the money in the world. They did, and so did his retainers, and his siblings’ retainers, and Leo. Leo especially, no matter what that man or any of those rebels said.

The tiniest, most insignificant piece of doubt still sat in the back of his mind. It always had and it always would, Takumi supposed. All he could do to subdue it was remember that he was worthy of love and care and affection, but it was hard. It was hard without someone there next to him.

With a sigh he loosened his grip on his knees, letting each tense muscle relax one by one. Nothing good would come of sitting on a dirty floor and thinking like that, he knew. He moved to stand, but with his mind off his inner turmoil, the sensation of pain from his injuries hit him like a brick wall. The gnarling pain in his shoulder arced across his back and the hours of lying on a hard stone floor made his hips stiff. He heard a few of his joints pop as his body wheeled back into motion for the few steps it took to get from the floor to the bed hanging chained to the wall.

At least his captors were kind enough to include a threadbare mattress and a thin cushion for him, but perhaps those had been there already. Lying on either side was excruciating, so he settled on his back and lied as still as he could, waiting for the pain to ebb away.

—

It’s been four days since a scout brought back the Fujin Yumi from an empty field west of the Hoshidan capital. Luckily, Leo had been visiting on business. Once the news reached him he immediately cancelled all plans to return to Nohr for the foreseeable future.

He was just going out for some air, Takumi had said. Leo was meeting with Ryoma, Hinoka and some Hoshidan advisors—the younger prince’s presence wasn’t required. Takumi had been fine with it, not wanting to be cooped up in a room on such a nice day, and the two had promised each other some quality time together when Takumi got back.

Leo couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea that that may have been the last time he would ever see the other prince alive. He put the thought out of his mind immediately every time it occurred to him, but it always crept back eventually. He tried not to think that at least he got to say goodbye, in a way. But he was glad. It was the tiniest sense of closure in a week filled with tension and tears, and Leo felt that he should take what he could get.

“We’ll find him,” Niles said one night, hand on Leo’s shoulder as they looked out on the city from the castle. It was not very reassuring, but Leo supposed that nothing could reassure him about this, “I mean, come on, with the resources of two nations put together, he’s bound to show up somewhere.”

Hopefully somewhere still alive.

They scoured the city first, Saizo and Kagero reaching out to every contact they had in the underground. Three days passed and Leo grew restless. He felt like he had done nothing more than sit in Castle Shirasagi and wait for other people to find his lover. That was not true; he had written letters to his brother and several Nohrian governors seeking aid and to alert the Hoshidan royal family to any suspicious activity in their regions. But it was not enough, and it would never be enough until Takumi was back, safe and alive in his arms.

On the fifth day, the ransom note arrived. The castle guards captured the messenger girl before she even touched the wall surrounding the castle. It detailed how much the rebels wanted in exchange for the younger prince, Leo found out later, and a time and place that they would meet to exchange the ransom for the hostage. Ryoma looked the note over for no more than a minute before shoving it in Saizo’s direction.

“Glean what you can from it, perhaps we can find out more about who these people are,” he said, his expression teetering between anguish and rage, “The rest of you, be ready to depart at dusk tomorrow. I will not allow these rebels to terrorize us like this any longer.” He stormed off, presumably to solidify more plans and accommodations for the trip. His queen, Mozu, was hot on his heels, surely hoping to cool the king’s guilt-fueled rage before it was taken out on others.

Over the next 36 hours, it occurred to Leo that the location the rebels listed in the note must not be where they were holding Takumi, and the date they listed for the exchange was almost a week from now. So, Ryoma planned to ambush them early and rescue the prince without paying the ransom; an understandable strategy. He could not imagine Xander doing any different; any King worth his salt would not just pay off rebels. No, both are much too proud to simply kneel to rebel demands.

Later on that night, after a light dinner, because he was too anxious to eat much more than a few bites, and after he had already finished preparing everything he needed for the rescue excursion that would not commence for another 24 hours, the weight of the whole situation finally comes down on him.

“Niles,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. His retainer had joined him in his room some time ago, hoping to help quell any anxiety Leo still had about the situation by simply bring there with his lord. One eye flicked up in concern from where it was concentrated on inspecting his bow for the mission to come. Anything that upset his lord in turn upset Niles, and even he needed a distraction before their departure the next day.

“Something the matter, Leo?” He set his bow down, crossing the room to where his lord was seated on the bed. 

“I, I just…I’m so relieved,” he almost sobbed, and soon the tears were real, his shoulders and hands shaking with sadness and anxiety and relief. Niles sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and the prince immediately slumped into the familiar weight. “Takumi, he’s alive, and he’s going to be alive when we get there and—oh, gods.” He turned to face Niles and the other man accepted him, wrapping both his arms around Leo as he sobbed into his shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine, he’ll return to your arms soon enough.” His voice was low and soft as he rested his temple against Leo’s, running a hand slowly up and down Leo’s spine, hoping to help him calm down.

It’s good news—no, great, amazing, the best news Leo had ever heard in his life— that Takumi is still alive, and the rebels were planning on keeping him alive, but he still worried. His biggest concern was now if his prince would return to him safe and unharmed, though Leo supposes he would be thankful for anything more than dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leokumi is amazing but man do I love some good Leo/Niles. Niles’ relationship with anyone is fun to explore.  
> Also Ryoma/Mozu 4lyfe


	3. Chapter 3

The messenger girl was easily bought out by coin. Fortunately, it seemed, the rebels were not smart enough to have more than one messenger. 

“Just across the border to the south,” She said, in between bites of bread Mozu had offered her, “He’s in a little town that were destroyed by the war.” 

“I sincerely hope you understand that we we’ll be keeping you here until we return with the prince, and that we won’t hesitate to kill you if this information proves false.” Saizo said, voice flat as a board. 

She balked at the suggestion. “It’s true, it’s true, I swear! Geez, mister...” Saizo rolled his eye, pushing away from the table and catching Ryoma’s gaze with a nod. 

“You know,” the girl spoke up again, drawing Ryoma’s attention, “I was supposed to go back with your promise of the ransom. If I don’t report back to them, I really don’t know what will happen, sir.” The king scoffed. 

“Sorry, but your information is more valuable here than their peace of mind. They will have to wait. To the southwest, then,” Ryoma declared, and servants dispersed throughout the castle to carry on the message. Only a handful of hours remained until their departure. 

Six days, Leo crossed off another day in his mind, six days—or was it seven? Had they found the bow a day later?—since Takumi had been captured. 

\---

Takumi, on the other hand, had not been keeping track of the days. 

When all the days were the same it was easy to let them blend into each other. Wake up in pain. No more medical care was given to him, slightly crushing the theory that he was valuable to them. Perhaps not that valuable. Lie awake and listen to the night guard snore until their relief came in with the rising sun. The new guard brought breakfast; usually porridge or something equally and blandly Nohrian. Their cook was a Nohrian, it seemed. A bad one, at that. 

A mid day meal was not offered. After breakfast Takumi usually found the strength to sit in bed and comb through his hair with his fingers—it was getting so tangled. He tried braiding it, but never got far when all the knots began to bunch up at the end. Morning, noon and night, he sat and tried to untangle his locks, but to no avail. He tried asking for a comb one day, but was only laughed at. Their guffaws and insults had beaten him back into a corner like a scared child, and after that day, Takumi didn’t try as hard to untangle his hair. 

Sunlight filtered in through the doorway, and with that came a new guard with another small meal for him. After eating, he laid back in bed, simple as that. 

So no, he did not keep track of the days. It wouldn’t have done him any good. By the end of his imprisonment, the only days that mattered were Before Today and After Today. 

In theory, Today shouldn’t have been any different. 

They stormed his cell around noon. 

“Fucking stupid girl. Fucking royalty!” A man, who Takumi assumed was the leader, stomped into the holding cells, fuming. “The king probably fucking bought her out! Bitch!” He slammed his foot into the bars of Takumi’s cell, the metallic reverberations echoing on the stone walls surrounding him. Between his hunger and lack of sleep and pain, Takumi could feel a headache coming on. 

Finally, his eyes landed on Takumi. “You! You’re going to pay for this, pay for your own family’s damned choices,” he snarled, drawing a dagger. Takumi flinched at the bright glint of metal, backing himself up against the wall. Was this it? Was he going to die here, at the hands of this rebel? And for what reason? Did his family not agree to the ransom? Questions and anxiety raced through his mind as a guard unlocked the cell, the leader approaching. 

“Come ‘ere, stupid boy,” instead of a knife to the back, he felt a yank on his head. His hair; they were pulling him up by his hair. 

Moments later he is forced to look the lead rebel dead in the eye. The dagger was raised. Takumi tensed, readying himself. He wished he could have said goodbye to Leo one last time. 

“See how high and mighty you are after this!”

The pull on his hair released and Takumi crumbled to the floor. He kept his eyes shut tight and pressed against the backs of his hands. Cowering on the floor, he listened to the cackles of the rebels surrounding him. He did not understand what they were laughing about, but did not dare look up to find out. 

Soon enough the laughter faded, the leader mumbling something about leaving the pathetic prince to his own sorrow. Takumi jumped again when the cell door slammed shut, but did not lift his eyes until the footsteps had completely faded away. 

Still shaking, he lifted his head. He felt…lighter, and found himself thankful for that, at least—

He launched himself backwards at the sight of the matted silver-grey lump in the corner, his back slamming into the stone wall. His hands flew to his mouth to stop himself from screaming, but soon after he ran them back over his head, through his hair and—

It was too short. His fingers fell out of his hair far too early. Bringing them in front of his face again, he could see a few short, haphazardly chopped stands littering his fingers. 

He lurched to his side, barely supporting himself with still-trembling arms, and retched. His mind could not come to terms with the harsh reality in front of him, and he retched again. Something likely would have come up, if he had more than scraps in his stomach. 

Suddenly he could not catch his breath, and he collapsed to the floor. He didn’t have the energy to hold himself up anymore; he didn’t have the will, either. Unfortunately, most of his weight was on his bad shoulder, but he couldn’t find the energy in himself to roll over. 

Until his unfocused gaze landed on the long clump of hair opposite him again. 

Takumi sobbed, rolling onto his stomach and then curling in to his other side. Tears ran sideways down his face as his body was wracked with grief. 

The days he had been here did not matter. Nothing mattered, now. He was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say 3 chapters i meant 5
> 
> [Read this on tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/143658409254/tenacity-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this edition: more leokumi because its leokumi week

Takumi was being kept in tiny gathering of buildings that Ryoma _supposed_ he could have called a village at one point, they discovered. It certainly wasn’t one now. They were somewhere west of the Wind Tribe’s territory, as best he could tell. So the girl hadn’t been entirely right about it being across the border, but it didn’t matter now. The rebel band was felled in less than an hour that morning, when Ryoma led the charge on their encampment. The disorganized group was child’s play compared to the invisible soldiers and hoards of faceless they had faced during the war. 

Leo had no trouble, either, covering the katana and naginata wielders from the rear with far reaching lightning spells, occasionally bringing out Brynhildr to down particularly bulky warriors. Niles was by his side the whole time, though the adventurer’s arrows were few and far between. Both of their groups were large—there were simply too many combatants on the field and the risk of hitting friend rather than foe was too great. However, when the rebels’ lone kinshi knight darted out from behind a half fallen building, his eyes trained on Hinoka, Niles made sure to bring the rider down with a single arrow to the chest.

Leo couldn’t help sweeping his eyes over the wreaked village every chance he got. Takumi must be here, he thought, but where he was and what condition he was in were another story. At least he could be thankful that he hadn’t seen the Hoshidan on the battlefield yet. When the battle began to wind down Leo saw Niles quietly slip away, to where he didn’t know. He trusted the man’s judgment, though, so he didn’t feel the need to inquire further. 

After Ryoma felled the group’s leader, they all took a few moments to regroup and reevaluate the area. Crumbling buildings, a barely-there wall that must have been the town’s only defense at one time, and several stomped out fires and tents left behind by the rebels was all Leo could see, until Niles emerged out of one of the still standing structures. 

“Milord…” he motioned down the hallway leading inside the small building. Leo’s breath caught in his chest, and his legs felt numb. Glancing to his right, he shared a cautious look with Ryoma. What he was looking for from the king—guidance, affirmation— he wasn’t sure, but the Hoshidan’s serious and prideful scowl, one he wore so often in battle, hadn’t budged an inch. If the older man could still stand tall in the face of such fear, such uncertainty, Leo knew that he could, too. 

Shakily, the prince dismounted his horse, handing the reins off to the nearby Mozu. She accepted them, stroking the animal’s nose as he tried to follow after his sullen rider. Leo’s heart was pounding as he stepped up to the building. It seemed that only he, Ryoma and Niles would enter the building, the rest of their group settling around outside and preparing for the trip back. Sakura began to tend to the wounded while Hinoka and Azama went to stand guard, ready to crush any lone rebels left lurking around. 

When he arrived at the entrance to the building—prison? tomb?— Leo stopped, waiting for Ryoma to step up next to him. The king was sharing a few words with his retainers. Before turning away, Ryoma removed his helmet and handed it off to Saizo, dismissing the two with a curt nod. 

“I’ll ready a carriage,” he heard Kagero say softly before she disappeared before them. Their carriages and pack horses had been left behind with Hana and Reina in a clearing a little ways away from the town. One of them was reserved for Takumi, of course. 

“Ready?” Ryoma’s deep voice broke his away from his thoughts, and all he could do was nod. Mustering up every ounce of confidence he had left, Leo stepped forward, Ryoma at his side and Niles behind him, and marched into the building. 

\---

Ryoma had always been a stickler for tradition. Things were the way they were in Hoshido for a reason; tradition made Hoshido strong, and he did not plan to ever change his stance on that. 

Tradition had made his father grow out his hair. His father was a venerable, powerful man; he was everything Ryoma looked up to. Ryoma, in turn, grew out his hair. It was the right thing to do—he would be king someday, he knew, and kings needed to demand respect. His long hair symbolized his honor and dedication to his country, it was a tradition he was glad to carry on. 

In Takumi’s case, being a younger prince who would likely not ascend to the throne, such long locks were not as much of a requirement. But Ryoma remembered clearly and fondly the day Sumeragi had suggested that six-year-old Takumi get a haircut. With his unkempt, silky bangs hanging in his eyes, the young prince had declared a strong and resounding ‘No’ and, looking back, Ryoma had been so proud. To have a brother to share his honor and tradition with, nothing could make him happier. 

Cutting one’s hair dramatically short after it had grown so long was a touchy topic. He himself certainly never planned on it. Having it forcefully cut off, however, was something he had never considered. He was, as always, still a stickler for tradition. 

He worried for Takumi’s return to the capital. 

“Takumi!” Leo exclaimed, blowing past the rusted cell door at the sight of his lover. Niles had picked the lock earlier, before the prince and king had come in. The state of Takumi’s hair was a lesser concern for the Nohrian prince—he just wanted to see those eyes open again, feel the other prince’s hands in his. 

He crouched low beside Takumi, still curled in on himself on the ground. With a gentle hand on his shoulder, Leo softly called the other prince’s name once more. 

“Takumi?” The Hoshidan prince stirred, raising his head meekly to meet Leo’s gaze. When a wave of relief washed over Takumi’s face, Leo mirrored him, smiling weakly. He didn’t overlook the red, bloodshot state of his lover’s eyes, though. 

“Leo…” Takumi sighed, his hoarse relief cracking and leading into a sob as he did his best to reach up toward the other prince. Leo met him halfway, scooping his arms around Takumi’s back and lifting him off the ground in an earnest embrace. A hiss of pain broke through Takumi’s tears when Leo squeezed his bad shoulder too hard, and the Nohrian hesitated, lowering him again. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry…” he sputtered, raking his eyes over Takumi’s torso to pinpoint the location of the pain, “Where are you hurt? We- we can heal you. We have everyone outside, plenty of supplies. You’re…you’re going to be fine. You’re safe now.” Leo had to fight back tears at his own words. Despite whatever injury Takumi had suffered, he was going to be fine. Everything would go back to normal, everything would be okay.

Takumi refused to let go of Leo’s hand, “It’s my shoulder…got stabbed when they brought me down…” he trailed off, lifting himself up onto the elbow of his better arm. Leo helped him into a sitting position, moving behind him to get a better look at the dirty bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Swallowing down his tears, he tried looking at the situation in a more practical manner. 

“These will definitely have to be changed, your wound probably disinfected, too. Not to worry, though, Sakura and Orochi are sure to have something for the pain. Come, can you stand?” he circled around to Takumi’s better side, pulling at his good arm, but Takumi did not respond. When Leo looked up, he saw why. 

Takumi was staring Ryoma dead in the eyes, and Ryoma stared back through the bars. Leo was surprised the older brother hadn’t made a move closer, but he didn’t intervene. Finally, Takumi broke the silence. 

“Brother…oh, please, don’t look at me like that.” He broke the stare with Ryoma, shame lacing his voice as he buried his face in his hands. Leo’s heart broke as Takumi seemed to fold in on himself again, bringing his knees in close to his chest. Wrapping an arm around the other prince, Leo looked to Ryoma in confusion. Why wasn’t he coming closer, greeting his brother with open arms? 

Ryoma’s expression broke, pity and insecurity flooding his eyes. “Takumi, no…I- I’m sorry,” finally, he stepped through the cell door, crouching in front of his younger brother and gently pulling the boy’s hands away from his face, “I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s…” Tears were filling Takumi’s eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, when Ryoma pulled him into an embrace, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Leo could see Ryoma’s hands trembling from where they sat, encircling Takumi’s shoulders. He glanced between the two of them, surprised that the king’s confidence had been shaken so much. He was about to speak up, until Niles quietly cleared his throat from the other side of the cell. 

“Not to interrupt your majesties, but I don’t think it’s the best idea to keep our party waiting much longer.” He was cautious with his words, casting a hesitant look at Leo and then Ryoma, seeing that the Hoshidan king’s eyes were on him. 

“No, you’re right, Niles. Takumi, please, come rejoin the others. They await you just as much as I did,” Ryoma said, standing but keeping hold of Takumi’s hand, “Can you stand or would you like me to ca—”

“I can stand on my own,” Takumi interjected, sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes. Leo, still crouched, can’t help but smile. He was overjoyed—but not surprised—to see Takumi’s indignant personality still peering through in spite of his condition. 

Though he was still denying help, Ryoma and Leo helped Takumi stand, supporting him for a moment until he regained his balance. His gait was wobbly and slow as they walked out of the small building, but Leo knew that it meant the world to Takumi to do something on his own. 

Now standing, sunlight from the doorway filtering in, Leo got a better look at the state of Takumi’s hair. It had been chopped off haphazardly, probably with a dagger, but ultimately fell just above his shoulders in an awkward bob. Though he tried to stand with confidence, firm and proud like a Hoshidan prince, Leo could see the weariness that seven days trapped in a cell had done to him. Some of it must have had to do with the state of his hair, Leo did not doubt, but to what extent he didn’t know. He’d have to inquire after one of the other Hoshidans about the significance some other time. 

Before Takumi even got to the entrance, he could already see the anxious silhouettes of his retainers waiting for him outside. Their posture transformed from unsure to overjoyed when they realized that Takumi was walking out rather than being carried. 

“Lord Takumi!” They shouted in unison, running forward to greet him. Hinata nearly barreled him over, until he caught Ryoma’s eye over his lord’s shoulder. A gentle hug would be better, he decided. Oboro joined their embrace, too, burying her face in Takumi’s shoulder. 

“I knew you’d be alright! I didn’t doubt you for a second, milord.” She looked up at him, and Takumi caught the flash of alarm in her eyes when she took in the full state of his hair. Her face didn’t betray her horror for a moment, though, and she gave him a warm smile. 

“Yeah, you should’a seen us, Lord Takumi! We took care of those rebels like nothing; I was all ‘swish!’ and ‘slice!’ and then, ‘bam!’! They were no match.” Hinata added in, puffing out his chest and obviously expecting praise. 

Takumi chuckled weakly, leaning into the two of them. He was elated to see them, overjoyed that they cared so much, but the exhaustion of the past week had suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“I’m…I’m so glad you guys are here. You have no idea…how much your loyalty means…” he trailed off, letting his head loll onto Oboro’s shoulder. She let out a small ‘Oh, Takumi…’ and only hugged him closer. Before the prince actually fell asleep standing up, Leo stepped in. 

“Perhaps we could find someplace for the Lord Takumi to lie down?” he asked, lifting one of Takumi’s arms over his shoulders and throwing a glance back to Ryoma. The king looked like a spooked deer for a moment, but then stepped forward, clearing his throat. 

“Oh course, there should already be one set up. Hinata, Oboro, could you fetch the Princesses Hinoka and Sakura and bring them to the tent for me?” In the blink of an eye, the older brother scared for his sibling was gone and the king was back. Leo had to give him credit; he was certainly cut out for the role. 

“Of course, your majesty!” Both the retainers exclaimed, bowing low before seeing themselves off. 

Niles stepped up next to Leo, helping his lord lift Takumi into his arms. The Hoshidan prince protested weakly, insisting he could make it to the tent on his own, but Leo would have none of it. 

“Let yourself be taken care of for once…” Leo grumbled into his hair, gathering his lover closer to him. Despite his objections, Takumi soon allowed his head to rest on Leo’s shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite the armor, though anything was better than that cell floor, he supposed as he drifted off. 

\---

When Takumi woke, he woke feeling considerably better than before, but still like he’d been trampled by a horse. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” came the voice of his sister, and he looked to his left to find Hinoka seated next to his bed roll. He didn’t remember her being there before he fell asleep. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh…” he glanced around the tent, his brain still trying to process how he’d gotten here and what had happened before. Sakura sat on his right, a teary smile on her face. “Better.” He decided to just go with that, for now. 

Hinoka smiled at him and giggled, then took hold of his hand. “C’mon, sit up so you can have some water and soup.” Her hand was on his back helping him sit up, and in the next second he felt Sakura’s hand on his other side, gentle as always and barely-there. A part of him was screaming to deny the help; he could do something as simple as sitting up, thank you very much. But a tired, more logical part of him stopped himself. They were helping him because they loved him. And it felt…good; to be loved, that is. He’d almost forgotten it. 

The loss of the weight that used to sit comfortably at the back of his head was a strange feeling, he decided. Something that would take a long time to get used to. 

When lifted to his lips, the water was like heaven on his throat and the broth of the miso soup warmed his whole body. He also noticed that someone had already taken the liberty of providing him with a change of clothing, folded neatly in the corner. Given how dirt and grime caked his whole body, though, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to change and ruin such clean clothes. 

“Want to go wash off?” Hinoka asked, almost reading his mind, “Sakura healed all your little scrapes and bruises while you were asleep, and made sure the gash on your shoulder was healing well.” Takumi blushed, looking shyly at his younger sister. He’d been rude, he realized, not saying a word to her all this time. He took her hand in his. 

“Thank you, sister,” he began, bowing his head slightly. He did not feel worthy of such good siblings, “You’ve always been at my side, supporting me. I do not say it enough.” 

“Big brother…” she muttered, blinking back tears. Suddenly, an outburst, “You don’t even have to say it. You being here and alive is enough for me. It always will be!” She clapped her other hand over his, sniffling but looking him straight in the eye. She would make sure he knew her words to be true. 

Takumi didn’t know what to say. His blush deepened and he even managed to crack a little smile for his sister. She beamed back at him. 

“L-like Hinoka said, we should get you washed up!” She insisted, tugging on their clasped hands, “I know you feel stiff, but your body is mostly healed. Once you get moving you should feel much better.” Takumi could not say no to enthusiasm like that, and we was soon tugged to his feet and led out into the midday sunlight. 

Though still slow and tense, the three’s journey down to a nearby river did lift Takumi’s spirits. Once there, Sakura helped him slowly shed his ripped shirt and pants, leaving him only in his small clothes. Not the ideal situation, but it certainly wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done in front of his sisters. 

Luckily, Hinoka was eager to even the playing field. 

“Hey, I want to get clean, too! It was a long journey from the castle, and I hate feeling dusty.” She sat back against the bank of the river and began shedding her boots as Takumi waded in. Sakura trailed behind, bringing with her a washcloth and a bar of soap. She had just begun toeing her sandals and socks off when Hinoka sent a splash of water flying her way. 

“Eek!” She jumped back on one foot, trying to find her balance on the foot that still had a sandal on. “Hinoka!”

Only her sister’s laugh answered her, and when she looked up she even saw Takumi cracking a small smile. She couldn’t help but giggle at their antics, too. And if it even got her sullen brother to smile, then two could play at that game. 

“Hinoka, watch out!” Takumi shouted, already breaking into a grin after seeing Sakura’s counter-splash. Being the only one in the family adept at magic had its bonuses. 

The older princess did not sport the soaking wet look well, to say the least. 

They kept on after that, though a bit gentler so Takumi could join in, too. Eventually, Sakura remembered the soap and washcloth sitting upon the shore and urged Takumi to wash off. He massaged the soap through his now-shorter hair with his better arm while his younger sister scrubbed and rinsed his back for him. It was hard to believe, he had to stop and think, that he could wash his hair with one hand now. Before this, giving his hair a good cleaning took more than an hour all together, and it was something he did not do so casually. 

Afterwards, when they were drying off and Takumi slipping blissfully into the clean yukata, they finally address the subtle tension looming over them. 

“Your hairstyle is going to look like ours now, Takumi.” Sakura said softly. 

He knew that she didn’t have any malicious intent. “I know, but I…I didn’t want my hair to look like yours.” He ran a hand through his too-short hair once more. It was hard not to think about his own shame when it was attached to his body, or _not_ attached, as the case may be. 

“We’re just excited to see what Oboro’s going to do with your hair, I think. It definitely can’t stay like it is now. ” Hinoka added in. 

“Oboro? She offered to cut my hair?” 

Hinoka nodded intently, “Yeah, you were already asleep in the tent. She said she’ll talk to the royal stylists as soon as she gets back about the options she could take, but she really wanted to be the one to cut it for you, if you didn’t mind.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t mind,” Takumi was taken aback, and honored. He wouldn’t want anyone else cutting his hair, if it must be done. He really did have the best retainers. 

By the time they had finally wrapped up, the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky and the group was preparing for the trek back. If they began now, they would likely be back in the capital just after sunrise. 

“Your carriage awaits, my prince,” Leo said, beckoning Takumi over to a carriage positioned in the middle of their formation. The Hoshidan prince snorted as he made his way over, but still accepted Leo’s hand to step up into the carriage when it was offered. To his surprise, Leo followed him in. 

“My gallant prince isn’t going to protect me from horseback on the long journey back?” He countered, sliding into the plush seat. Leo shook his head and motioned out the window. 

“Not tonight, I thought I’d be of more help in here. Plus, Niles actually quite likes riding my horse. The horse is almost closer to him than he is to me,” Takumi glanced out the window to find the aforementioned adventurer beside Leo’s black steed, doing his last checks on the animal’s saddle and reins. Well, he had to agree with the other prince—he would be much more at ease with the company. Leo settled down across from him and offered him some bread and tomatoes. Takumi had to roll his eyes at the thought that the Nohrian could keep such a fragile fruit safe during a march and a battle, but it also didn’t surprise him in the least. While it wasn’t what he would ideally be eating at this hour, Takumi was eager for fresh food. He bit into the juicy tomato with gusto. 

“Tomatoes can help you sleep, you know,” Leo said out of the blue, biting into one of the red fruits himself, “It was something Kaze taught me during the war. I’d mentioned to him that I was having trouble sleeping—stress was keeping me awake—and he said he was surprised, with all the tomatoes he so often saw me eating.” Takumi hoisted his legs up onto the seat, reclining slightly as he ate and listened. “Turns out at the time I had mostly given up eating, too, because of the stress. I took to eating them again and, lo and behold, I slept like a babe on most nights.” 

Leo finished off his tomato, licking the bits of juice left on his fingers, “That’s why I brought some with me—I know you must think me mad for bringing tomatoes to a battle, I know—but I imagined that you wouldn’t have gotten much sleep over the past week. Or much good sleep, anyway. I hope they’re able to help you relax.” 

Takumi himself had just finished off his snacks and, upon hearing Leo’s explanation, froze, a blush creeping over his face. He buried his face in the seat cushions and Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. 

“Ugh, why do you have to be so perfect all the time?” Takumi whined. 

“I only try so hard because I love you,” the words rolled so effortlessly off Leo’s tongue, and yet every time he heard them he fell in love all over again. He lifted his face from seat and stretched his arm out over the space separating them. The other prince slipped his hand into his, and immediately he felt like he was home once more. 

Silently, Leo got up from his seat and invited himself onto Takumi’s side. The Hoshidan moved out of the way wordlessly as Leo sat, settling a pillow in his lap for Takumi to rest against. 

“Comfy?” Leo asked, raking his fingers through his lover’s hair. Takumi only hummed, shutting his eyes as he tried to will all his muscles to relax. Moments later the two were broken out of their reverie by several shouts, followed by the nervous stamping of horses and pegasi. Beside their carriage, Leo watched Niles mount his horse and he could hear the riders in front of them start moving. Despite the bustle, Niles made sure to turn and shoot him a wink—or was it just a blink, with one eye?—before he clicked to the horse and trotted off. Their carriage was soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomatoes really do help you sleep because they are a [natural source of melatonin](http://www.juiceplus.com/content/JuicePlus/en/community/2014/08/5_fruits_and_vegetab.html), a chemical our bodies produce during sleep. Good job Leo.
> 
> On the flip side, pineapples also have many health benefits, like speeding recovery after surgery and strengthening bones, but most of us are probably more familiar with its benefit of making semen taste better. G-good job, Takumi…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi assimilates back into normal life at the castle, but not all is well.

When they returned to Castle Shirasagi the next morning, Leo and—more importantly—Takumi were ushered quickly and quietly into Takumi’s quarters by Oboro, the shoji doors shut tight behind them. 

“Ryoma requested that you be brought here first milord, so that I could cut your hair in private,” she explained, hands sheepishly gripped behind her back. Behind Takumi, Leo cocked his head a little. It was… a rather blunt move by Ryoma, but one that he likely did not understand all the implications to. He let Takumi do the talking. 

Takumi pressed his mouth into a thin line, hands on his hips. He knew it wasn’t Oboro’s fault—there was no reason to take it out on her. “Of course. I eagerly await your ideas on the matter, Oboro.” 

His retainer giggled, relaxing a bit. “I’ve never let your looks down before, Lord Takumi. I certainly won’t stop now.” Takumi returned her smile before she opened the doors once more and slipped out. 

Finally, Leo had to speak up. 

“You’ll have to excuse my ignorance, but…” Takumi did not turn around, he knew what question was coming, “Could you explain the significance of your hair to me? Everyone else seems to hold it in such high regard.” 

The prince sighed, letting his shoulders droop and his posture slacken. He turned and stepped a bit closer to Leo, then sat down on the floor. “Let’s get you out of your armor first, hm? C’mere, I know you always have trouble undoing the buckles on the back of your shin guards.” Confusion only seeped further into Leo’s mind, but he complied nonetheless. Perhaps Takumi just needed time to think his answer over— and time he could give him. The two undid the buckles and ties holding the Nohrian armor together in silence, save for the soft clinking of metal. When all the pieces were laid neatly in the corner, Takumi declared that Leo could take off his boots on his own—his feet probably smelled anyway. Leo played along, watching as Takumi closed his eyes and took on a pensive expression. Finally, the other prince spoke. 

“To the nobility in Hoshido, hair is a symbol,” he began, and Leo took a seat across from him to listen, “It’s dignity and honor, dedication and pride. One of the most important things for a representative at court to have is long, well kept hair. It’s why my father had it, it’s why Ryoma has it, and it’s why I have it—had it.” Takumi explained, opening his eyes slowly, his gaze focused on the floor between them. 

“But what about Hinoka and Sakura?”

“Short hair is fashionable right now for young women,” he spat, as though disgusted with the notion, “When they are older and have married, the nobility will expect them to grow it out, so they let them get away with it, for now. But me…” Takumi lifted his head slightly, to gaze out the window, “They won’t let me get away with it. It’s tradition, and I get that, but…” he buried his face in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyelids, “But it wasn’t even my fault, Leo. It wasn’t my fault and they’re going to reject me for it. It’s why Ryoma had me shut up in my room right away. For someone of the royal family to…” Takumi trailed off, dropping his hands into his lap, and Leo wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but he couldn’t comfort his lover from an emotion he didn’t understand. 

“It’s a disgrace,” and it was a declaration, not an opinion to be argued, “If we weren’t in such a time of peace I could be blamed for bringing dishonor upon the throne. At best, I’ll be laughed out of court. I may as well not even go.” 

Several moments of silence passed between them before Leo spoke again. “Surely…they’ll understand your predicament?” It was all he could offer, and he knew it wasn’t enough. 

“If they do, I’ll start counting my blessings.” 

“I’m sorry…” Leo said, voice almost a whisper, as he reached out to Takumi, taking hold of the other boy’s hand. There seemed to be nothing he could say to comfort the other prince, but he would not sit idly by and let Takumi think he was alone in this. 

“It’s…it’s okay,” Takumi answered, looking up to meet Leo’s eyes, “That’s what Ryoma told me, that it would all be okay, in the end. Our mother used to think the same way—that everything happened for a reason. Either way, right now it is all I can rely on, even if the road ahead is…uncertain.” 

Leo placed his other hand over top of Takumi’s, scooting closer to the other prince. He ran one hand soothingly up and down Takumi’s arm as he spoke. “Our futures are all uncertain, but if I have you…” he rested his forehead against his lover’s, waiting for the other boy to finish the sentence.

“…then you have nothing to worry about, can face anything life throws at you, yeah, yeah, I get it.” Leo chuckled at the other prince’s blasé tone, lifting a hand to Takumi’s jaw to guide him into a kiss. 

They went slow, melting into each other’s lips, and Leo heard Takumi sigh contentedly into the kiss. It had been a while—Takumi was not one for displaying his affections publicly and Leo did all he could to accommodate that, even if he had other opinions on the matter. However, kissing him breathless right after having broken him out of containment wasn’t the ideal time, no matter how much he wanted to. So he had waited, and would do so now. 

When they parted Takumi took a little gasp for air like he always did, and it was sweet music to Leo’s ears like the blush across his cheeks was a work of art. He would never tire of that sound. Unfortunately the door opened moments later. He would have to wait more to enjoy those soft lips. 

“A-ah, sorry to…interrupt, Lord Takumi.” A servant entered, carrying a large tray of food. Breakfast, it seemed, though not exactly something Leo would call breakfast. Hoshidan food was so strange to him. 

Despite carrying the heavy platter, the servant’s eyes were trained on Takumi—more specifically, his hair. “It’s no problem, please, just set it on the table.” Takumi motioned. 

The servant followed his request, setting the tray down on the low table towards the front of the room. Only for a moment did the man’s eyes leave Takumi to make sure that the platter was set down neatly. Before he left he bowed low, but still stole one last look at Takumi’s messily chopped hair. 

“Thank you,” the Hoshidan prince said, finality in his voice. Finally, the servant took his leave. 

“He hasn’t an ounce of tact,” Leo said after the doors slid shut. Deplorable, he couldn’t even imagine one of his father’s servants acting that way. 

“Yeah, well,” Takumi brushed his comments aside, moving over to the table and taking a sip of the steaming miso soup upon the tray, “I told you it would be like this. Just wait until we go to court.”

Leo did not answer. It boggled the mind, how something so mundane to Nohrian men—hairstyle—could make the difference between respect and dishonor here. He knew he had to pick his battles, though, and fighting an age old tradition was not one he would be likely to win. Takumi sat at the table in silence, gratefully picking through the array of food provided. If Leo didn’t want to partake in such a delicious breakfast then it was no skin off his nose. 

“I think I’m going to nap,” Leo declared a few minutes later, “Staying awake most of the night was not one of my better ideas.” As if on cue the Nohrian prince yawned as he began making his way over to Takumi’s futon. 

Takumi paused from his meal. “Thank you for that…for letting me sleep last night,” he said as Leo settled upon the low mattress, and then turned to face him, “You always make me feel so…so safe.” 

A warm smile crept its way onto Leo’s features, followed by a blush. “If it means that much to you, I’d do it every night.” It warmed his heart, knowing that just his presence could relax the other prince. 

Smirking at the comment, Takumi slowly went back to his breakfast, “Sweet dreams, then; you’ll need them.” He heard Leo chuckle as he shifted around under the comforter. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

A slight pause, then, “I know you will,” Leo mumbled, voice obscured by the comforter. He rolled onto one shoulder, and drifted off. 

\---

Leo woke gently, to the sound of quiet chatter and the snip-snip-snip of scissors. Blinking away the sleep form his eyes, he rolled over to find Takumi seated in a chair in the middle of the room, Oboro behind him, admiring her handiwork. 

“Well, I think I’m about done, Lord Takumi,” She said, setting down her scissors on the dresser nearby, then picking up a small hand mirror, “How does it look?” 

Anguish and insecurity flashed across Takumi’s face as gazed upon his new haircut. Gingerly, he ran his hands through it, playing with the tips and feeling the new length of the back. His bangs had mostly survived the haircut, but as for the back…

“I think you look quite handsome,” Leo said, putting up his most cool and calm front as he strode over, hands clasped behind his back. Put confidence in Takumi and Takumi would believe in himself— it was something he had done many times during the war and the months that followed. Leo circled behind him and finally came to a stop. Takumi angled the mirror up slightly, gazing into the Nohrian prince’s reflection in the glass. Finally, he smiled back at him. 

“Yeah…” he mumbled, “It’s…It’s really nice Oboro, thank you.” He let the mirror fall to his lap, looking up at his retainer with a small smile. Her reflection mirrored his, not quite satisfied—they never would be, until his hair was fully grown back again—but still grateful. It was all she could do, for now.

“If it pleases milord, then it pleases me. I’m glad you approve of it, Takumi.” She inclined her head slightly in a bow before turning to gather up her things. 

After Oboro had seen herself out, Takumi stood out of the chair to face Leo. With a long suffering sigh, he looped his arms heavily around the Nohrian’s shoulders, allowing him to support most of his weight. Leo chuckled, placing his arms around Takumi’s lower back as he buried his nose in Takumi’s now short hair. 

“You’ll be fine, Takumi…” 

“I know…” the Hoshidan whined, nuzzling into the crook of Leo’s neck, “It just doesn’t feel like that right now.” 

\---

Despite everyone’s best attempts, the next few days around the castle and at court were decidedly _not_ fine for Takumi. Everywhere he went—every meal, every trip to the gardens, the training grounds, even the medical wing, to get the stitches out of his shoulder—people stared at him. Some stared more than others—like they’d seen a ghost—but luckily most never spoke to him of the sudden haircut. Its implications were felt, though, every time he entered a room. Beneath the pleasant chatter of the dinner table, he could hear whispering. Not even Leo or Ryoma’s presence could deter such chatter. 

To the Hoshidans, he must look quite a fool, Leo thought of himself. They must have assumed that he didn’t understand the significance of long hair in their country, because he still regularly sat with and spoke to Takumi. The native nobles were quite a different story. 

Following Takumi’s return, Ryoma held several meetings with national and regional leaders about quelling whatever rebel force still remained in their country. Takumi attended these meetings, of course, as did Leo. The stares and whispers of the days before were one matter, what happened at court with the nobles was something Leo never prepared himself for. 

“We must keep better watch on our borders with Nohr,” Takumi spoke up one day. Privately, Ryoma had encouraged him to speak, as he had experienced the rebel forces first hand. “The rebel group I encountered had both Hoshidan and Nohrian members—they must be crossing the border quite often, or at least smuggling supplies and information through somewhere—perhaps the mountains surrounding the Bottomless Canyon?” 

It was a good suggestion, Leo thought, one that both countries could collaborate on. Ryoma responded in the affirmative, noting the potential strategy, but when Leo gazed around the room, he found a different reaction from the other nobles. 

Not a one of them was looking their prince in the eye as he spoke. Something Leo _knew_ they did for Ryoma and Hinoka, even for himself. Some were gazing down at their notes, or had directed their attention to the windows in the room rather than the prince. When Takumi realized what was going on, he did not speak for the rest of the meeting, nor any of the meetings following that, really. 

The date was approaching two weeks since Takumi’s return when Leo could not take it anymore. 

Another session of court had concluded, and Leo had momentarily lost Takumi in the crowd after he was distracted by the governess of a Hoshidan border region. The woman was concerned that both Hoshidan and Nohrian citizens in her region were conducting illegal trade, but felt that the Nohrian crown could do more to help than their Hoshidan counterparts. It was an important issue, not one Leo would normally want to brush off, but he was wary to leave Takumi alone these days. 

He concluded the conversation as quickly and politely as he could, promising the governess more correspondence once he returned home, and set off to find Takumi. He would most likely stick with one of his siblings, Leo presumed. Unfortunately, Hinoka and Sakura were too short to be seen among the crowd. Ryoma’s spiny hairstyle and his ability to command attention as king, however, were easy to spot. 

Leo began weeding his way through the crowd; hopefully Takumi was with Ryoma, or at the least the king would know what direction he had gone in. As he got closer he was disappointed to see that Takumi was not with his older brother, but he continued on nonetheless. Currently, Ryoma was speaking quietly with a much older gentleman, the man’s hair cascading down his back in a thin braid. 

“Honestly, your majesty,” Leo slowed his pace. Ryoma hadn’t seen him yet. He didn’t want to be rude, but he couldn’t help but listen in, “I wouldn’t even allow him at court. I’m sorry, but it’s a disgrace to the royal family and the throne.” 

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but looking at the nobleman again, he reconsidered. This man must have advised Sumeragi, Leo rationalized, if Ryoma’s silence was anything to go by. It was obvious that the king held this man’s opinion in some regard. Perhaps he had even advised the king before Sumeragi, if his age was anything to go by. Ryoma, a hand over his eyes in frustration, had yet to say anything in his or his brother’s defense. 

Unfortunately, Leo would never know what Ryoma’s response was—it seemed that Takumi had overheard, too. The younger prince briskly brushed by Leo, storming away from the meeting rooms. Ryoma caught sight of his brother exiting, too, and his face crumbled as he stepped away to follow him, but then held back. Well, Leo thought, he would be more than happy to go in the king’s stead.

Knowing Takumi, he would likely be headed somewhere towards the training grounds. Usually, he would snatch up a bow and shoot bullseyes into a practice target until his fingers bled, but not today, Leo decided. Something had to give in this castle, and if that thing was himself, then so be it. 

\---

“You’d really do that for me?” Takumi asked later that night, seated at the table in his room. Leo had to get his idea past Takumi first, of course, before he brought it to the attention of the other siblings. “A-and Xander, too?” Leo gave him a firm nod. 

“Of course. Every time we visit your country, we are given the most generous hospitality. We would do the same for you without hesitation,” Leo, who sat across from him, explained, “Plus, Nohr is skilled in many affairs, but Hoshidan culture and politics is not one of them. You’ll be…an ambassador, of sorts.” 

Leo could tell Takumi was hesitant as the other prince stared down at his hands resting on the table. Perhaps a more direct approach would help convince him. 

“Takumi,” Leo said, drawing the other prince’s eyes to his, “I can’t bear to think of you living here, being treated like this. I know it will be hard, without your siblings, but this…” he struggled for the right word, not wanting to offend or upset, “This shame being placed upon you: it’s not healthy. It will not make your hair grow back and it will not make you into a better person. Please, I beg you to at least consider coming back to Nohr with me.” 

Again Takumi broke eye contact with Leo and did not respond. Inwardly, Leo considered admitting defeat. Takumi’s hesitation was understandable; given their roles were swapped, would Takumi be able to convince him to move to Hoshido? He did not know. 

“Well…” Takumi finally spoke up, “I mean, I can always come back and visit, right?” Leo snapped his head up, hope reemerging. Takumi still had his gaze turned down, his hands nervously twisting around each other as he spoke. 

“You’ll do it then? You’ll come back with me?” Leo asked, hesitant. 

Takumi let out a shaky sigh, wringing his hands once more, “I, I don’t know, Leo. I mean, I kind of agree with you, that I can’t stay here, but how am I supposed to leave? I’ve never known anywhere else as home and I’m just…scared, I guess.” He worried on his lip. Leo waited, letting him collect his thoughts. 

“But at the same time, I can’t take any more of this, either. People I grew up with, my teachers, the castle guards; they won’t even look at me, some days. Everywhere I go I’m either greeted with silence or whispers and it makes me so _angry_ ,” Takumi slammed his fist on the table, but soon after the fist relaxed, defeated, “But I can not be overtaken by anger.” 

Ever so slightly, Leo smiled. It was fascinating, to watch someone grow. The Takumi of a year ago would not have had so much control. “I agree, but the decision is still yours.” 

Silence stretched between them for one, maybe two minutes, Leo guessed. Somewhere along the line he heart began to race, his palms felt hot. The longer he waited, the more he felt the odds stacking against him. 

“…okay,” Takumi whispered, quiet enough that Leo almost didn’t hear it. His heart must have skipped a beat in that moment. 

“Really?” 

“Can I bring my retainers?” Was Takumi’s reply and Leo laughed in relief, “If I left them here…I just don’t think it would end well.” 

“Of course, of course,” Leo reassured him, “It would be expected, I think. They are welcome just as much as you are.” 

Takumi nodded absentmindedly. It was obvious to Leo that he was still uneasy, but it was a step in the right direction. “Thank you for agreeing to this,” Leo said, reaching across the table to clasp Takumi’s hands in his, “I only want to see you live happily.” 

“I should be thanking you, then. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m…not always the best at looking out for myself.” Takumi lifted his head to meet Leo’s gaze. The Nohrian shared a warm smile with him, and Takumi couldn’t help but share it back. How good it felt, to be loved. 

\---

The next day, they brought the idea up to the rest of Takumi’s siblings. 

“Well, i-if it will make Takumi happier…” Sakura said, averting her gaze to the floor. Just like Takumi, her insecurity was obvious in her posture. 

“Absolutely not!” Hinoka, of the three of them, proved to be the most difficult to convince. It was not something Leo had suspected. “Corrin was taken from us as a child, and Azura left for Valla after the war. I will not stand by and watch any more of my siblings leave—I refuse.” Her objections were not unfounded, Leo thought. She made a good point. 

Takumi recoiled at his sister’s words. It stung, to be compared to Corrin being kidnapped as a child. He was an adult; he was making a conscious decision. He had to do what was right for himself this time, not for the country, though admittedly that thought stung even more. 

Ryoma was being uncharacteristically silent. The king stood stalk still, his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest, as he listened to Hinoka listing off all the reasons Takumi couldn’t leave. Finally, once Hinoka seemed to have gotten the anger out of her system, he spoke up. 

“Hinoka, I can’t say that I disagree with you, but…” The four younger royalties waited on pins and needles for Ryoma to continue. In the end, it was his word that would carry the most weight. He sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to massage his temples. “Please understand, brother, that I do not like to admit defeat, but I must admit that there is little even I can do for you here.” 

“I have spoken to many of the other nobility about this, as you can imagine,” Ryoma continued, “I’ll spare you the details, but it mainly boils down to this: It is tradition, plain and simple, in the eyes of the older generation. But among the younger nobility, that idea is changing. I have hope that this experience will set precedent for the future and perhaps…perhaps we can learn to move past tradition, even if it is something that we find so comfortable. I must admit I have been victim to the same mindset.” 

Takumi read into his brother’s words easily. So the situation among the court was quite different from what they thought, then. “So you mean to say that it’s a small group of higher ranking nobles who feel I’ve dishonored the country, and not the whole court.” 

“Yes,” the king nodded, “But you must understand that when that small group sways in one direction, most of the court tends to go with them. And if the court is with them, then so must I be. They are difficult to resist—they are military heroes, world renowned scholars, people who ruled beside our father, and his father before him. So, as I said, I am not one to admit defeat, but…” Ryoma trailed off once again. 

“But you think there is no reason for him to remain here and suffer such attitudes, yeah, I get what you’re saying, big brother,” Hinoka spoke up, her expression a mix of anger and anguish, “And I don’t agree with it, but I see your point.” 

“So what you’re saying is…?” Leo didn’t want to be rude, but the direction their conversation was going in was obvious. The older siblings just needed a little nudge, it seemed. 

“Yes, I will allow it,” Ryoma admitted, looking to his younger brother “I do not see much of an alternative right now, though I hope you will visit us often, Takumi.” 

Leo smiled, looking to Takumi, but was surprised to find the other prince sporting a crestfallen expression. Tears sprung forth from Takumi’s eyes, and he rushed forward to embrace his brother. “O-of course I will, Ryoma.” 

The king smiled softly into the embrace, one hand wrapped around Takumi’s back while the other rested on the crown of his head. Sakura rushed over to join in, and Takumi willingly wrapped an arm around her, too. 

“Oh, big brother, I’m going to miss you!” She said, pressing her cheek into Takumi’s shoulder. Hinoka was last to join in, though she was no less loving. Her arms wound their way around both her brothers, her chin resting against Takumi’s hair. 

“At least this time,” she said, casting a glance at Leo, “We know you’ll be in good hands.” 

Takumi wiggled his head out of his sibling’s embrace with a small smile, wiping his tears on his sleeve. “Yeah, we’ll be fine, right Leo?” He looked to the Nohrian with teary eyes, though Leo could see the cautious happiness lingering there. He smiled in return, nodding. 

“Yeah,” Takumi said again, this time more to himself, “I’ll be okay.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took more than four years for Takumi’s hair to grow back to its full, regal length. But Takumi was not one to just wait around for four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on hair growth- Hair grows at a pace of about 6 inches a year on average. Lets assume Takumi has awesome hair growth genes and treats his hair really well and bump that up to 8 inches a year. In game, I’d guess Takumi’s hair is somewhere around 30-40 inches long (or a little over a metre) so that totals about 4 years of hair growth to get it all back.

It took more than four years for Takumi’s hair to grow back to its full, regal length. But Takumi was not one to just wait around for four years. 

After settling down briefly in Nohr, he and Leo bounced around the three nations constantly; helping with war relief, subduing rebellion, visiting injured soldiers, the list went on. It certainly gave Takumi something to distract himself with, Leo found. Through all their travel and work, Takumi’s hair seemed to grow over night. Leo blinked, and it was already long enough to rest in a low ponytail at the nape of the other prince’s neck. 

It was six months in that Takumi surprised him with a proposal. 

“Leo…After what happened last year, I had this idea. This crazy idea that, maybe someday, we could get married.” The word took Leo aback, made his heartbeat flutter and pound like he’d just climbed a mountain, “A more logical part of me said it was impossible—we’re both princes. We have to marry and have children and play our part to our countries! It would never work out, I thought. But…” When Takumi procured two rings, Leo felt lightheaded. He, too, had to admit to entertaining the idea, but he didn’t think it would actually become a reality. 

“But, when I thought of the future, I could only imagine one that I shared with you. There’s no other future for me, than at your side.” He said, lifting up the rings between them, “So please, will you accept this ring from me?” 

Whatever Leo imagined his proposal to his future wife to be, it definitely wasn’t this. He had grown up expecting curt, pointed, only out of necessity. No emotion, just obligation. So, after hearing Takumi’s heartfelt confession, he couldn’t help the tears rising to his eyes. 

“Of course I will,” he choked out, still in shock as Takumi slipped one of the rings on to his finger. It felt like it was always meant to be there. 

The proposal and subsequent need to plan a wedding prompted their first of several returns to Hoshido. They were both, of course, welcomed with open arms, even more so after Takumi told his siblings of their engagement. 

“That means,” Sakura had gasped, slamming her hands on the table, “We’re going to be related to them. I- I’m going to get more sisters!” 

“You certainly have my blessing, then,” Ryoma said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, “Nothing would please me more than to have our two families forever bound by blood.” 

It culminated in a surprisingly small ceremony, with only their comrades from the war being invited. The only two new additions to the group were Hoshido and Nohr’s young crown princes, Shiro and Siegbert. The small attendance brought no less joy, though, and Leo could not keep his eyes off Takumi the whole day. Much to the Hoshidan’s pride, his hair had grown long enough to be braided again, and he wore a short, but elegant braid with his formal kimonos. 

At 2 years, the couple had settled back down in Nohr for some time off the road. Many times Leo looked on, wistful, as Takumi handled the toddler Siegbert and newborn Velouria—Camilla’s daughter—with such natural talent and exuberance. He wished he could give that to his husband. 

“You could adopt, you know,” Xander said one day, over tea, as they watched Takumi chase Siegbert around one of the castle courtyards, “Azura and Corrin were both adopted into Hoshido and Nohr, respectively. I don’t see any reason for you not to.” 

It was how a small, shy two-year-old named Forrest came into their lives several months later. Takumi had been the one to approach the boy in Windmire’s orphanage—quite a large affair, Leo found out, and mostly funded by the crown. The long war had supplied no shortage of orphaned children. 

“He just looked so much like you, I guess I couldn’t resist,” Takumi said, after papers were signed and the couple was riding back to Castle Krakenburg in a carriage. Forrest slept soundly against Takumi’s shoulder. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Takumi offered, when he saw the way Leo was eyeing their new son uneasily, “You’ve never been around kids much, have you?” 

“I never really had the chance,” Leo replied, moving closer to Takumi as Forrest was slowly and gently passed between them. The toddler mumbled softly as he resettled in Leo’s arms, but did not wake. “Elise was the last child born, so…” He trailed off, captivated by the little boy in his arms. Takumi was right—even at a young age, the boy’s soft features looks reminiscent of his own. He would make sure that, growing up, such soft features were not scorned by the world as his were. His little boy, no, _their_ little boy, deserved much better than that. 

Having such a wonderful first child led to Takumi wanting another, and who was Leo to deny him? Their second child came a year later, while they were on a tour of Hoshido. At Ryoma’s request, Takumi and Leo were surveying the rebuilding efforts three years on with a group of officials, and boosting morale in towns that now consisted of all three nationalities rather than just Hoshidan. 

Forrest travelled with them, of course, and while Leo wasn’t sure if it was the ideal childhood he had envisioned, at least he and Takumi got the chance to see and raise their son every day. Forrest was certainly getting plenty of worldly experience, for being so young. He couldn’t imagine leaving the young boy alone back at Castle Krakenburg. 

One day, they were camped outside a small border town that had just suffered a devastating attack from a roving group of bandits. Three villagers had been killed, last Leo heard. Takumi and some of their contingent were in town, speaking with villagers and doing what they could to help, but Leo had decided to spend most of the day with Forrest. Letting his son know that he was always there for him was very important to Leo—a luxury he had never had as a child. 

Takumi found them lounging a little ways outside the town in a lush field of flowers. Leo was showing Forrest how to braid the plants together into bracelets and crowns—something Elise had taught him when they were young. He wasn’t nearly as good of a teacher as his sister, but three-year-old Forrest was enamored with the idea nonetheless. 

“Leo!” Takumi exclaimed, anxiously pacing up to them. Leo spotted the bundle in his arms from across the field. The concern in his husband’s voice could only mean trouble, but of what kind Leo wasn’t sure. 

“You seem troubled,” Leo said, stating the obvious as Takumi sat down in the grass across from him, bundle still carefully held in his arms. 

Takumi opened his mouth to explain, but then hesitated, thinking over his words again. “Okay,” he finally said to Leo, “Just hear me out.” Leo propped his head up in his hand with a smile, motioning for the other prince to continue. 

“So, as you know, three people were killed last night by the bandits,” he began, and Leo let his smile drop, nodding gravely. Forrest, frustrated with his current loop of flowers, turned his attention to Takumi, toddling over to sit on his father’s knee and listen as he spoke. 

“Well, unfortunately, two of those people were parents. Their child slept through the attack, and was thankfully spared,” Takumi gently lifted the cover to the bundle he had been holding, revealing the face of a small child. Forrest’s interest was piqued, and he stood to inspect the baby more closely. Leo felt his heart wrench, face twisting in anguish. The child couldn’t have been more than a year old; he knew exactly where Takumi was going with this. 

“But the rest of the village has lost too much in terms of stolen products and damaged property. They’re not sure if anyone can support him and give him the childhood he deserves!” Takumi said, passion and pleading lacing his voice, “Leo, I think we should take him in. I can’t bear the thought of him ending up on his own in a few years, having to fend for himself growing up.” 

Leo bit his lip, considering their options. Logic said that this happened every day in their post-war world, but, in the end, his heart won out. 

“Takumi...what would ever make you think that I would say no?” The grin that broke out on Takumi’s face was unforgettable, Leo thought, as his husband laughed in relief and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. He passed the baby to Leo, Forrest following the swaddled child eagerly. 

“You ready to be an older brother?” Leo asked his son—his older son, now—and Forrest nodded eagerly, fascinated with the smaller child. He likely didn’t even understand what that meant, Leo guessed, but it seemed that Forrest could surely tell the new baby was special in some way. “Did you find out his name?” Leo asked of Takumi. 

“Kiragi,” Takumi answered, moving to sit next to Leo and gaze down at their new son, “He’s definitely Hoshidan. It makes me…really excited,” Takumi smiled, barely containing his happiness, “I can’t wait to teach him archery.” 

“Already?” Leo said, laughing along with his husband, “Perhaps you can let him grow a little, hmm?” 

\---

Travelling with two young children was an even more daunting task, but the two managed for a few more months. When their lives settled down, Takumi expressed his own interest in settling in one place as a family. 

“It’s been almost four years, you know,” Takumi mentioned one morning, as Leo fed Kiragi. He gazed out the window, staring with longing at the Hoshidan landscape, as he twisted his hair into a braid, “I was just wondering if you were interested in settling somewhere? Like here, maybe, in Hoshido?” 

Leo wasn’t surprised by the sudden admission—anyone could have seen how eager and happy Takumi was about visiting Hoshido every chance they got. It was only natural that his husband would miss his homeland. Takumi took his silence as a negative, though, and started to say that they could live in Nohr, too, or Valla, but Leo stopped him with a raised hand. 

“It’s fine,” Leo said, “Don’t get me wrong—I’ll miss Nohr. But I know how much you have missed your home these past years. If you feel this is your home, then I can make it mine, too.” 

Ryoma, beaming with pride at his younger brother’s return, was more than happy to gift them a villa down the mountain from Castle Shirasagi. The tensions among the nobles from years ago had faded, and Takumi was welcomed back to the court with open arms. Courtiers looking to win his favor congratulated him left and right on his two young sons and on the honor he had brought to Hoshido from his efforts abroad. 

After all was said and done, Leo knew Takumi was simply overjoyed to share his homeland with his new family. 

It was mid afternoon one day, and Leo knew that, by now, Kiragi should have been about done with his nap and eager to get up and play. At first, assimilating himself to a child’s schedule had been difficult; compared to Takumi and his natural talent around children, Leo knew next to nothing. But two years experience and two adopted children had taught him many skills, including how to handle the most rambunctious two-year-old he’d ever met. 

“Kiragi, no!” He exclaimed upon opening the door to the son’s room, finding him scaling the bars of his crib. 

“Why?” the boy asked, scandalized that he wasn’t allowed to do such a thing.

Leo heaved a long suffering sigh as he plucked Kiragi out of his crib and arranged him in his arms, “You’re going to hurt yourself, that’s why,” he said, to which Kiragi had no response but to bury his little fists into the front of Leo’s shirt for balance. “Did you sleep well?” Leo asked, pressing a kiss into the boy’s fine, light blonde hair. 

“Do I get to play with daddy now?” Kiragi asked instead. Leo rolled his eyes with a smile and headed out of the room, walking towards where he had seen Takumi last. 

“I suppose. You don’t want to play with me instead?” 

“I wanna do ar-arch- archry!” 

Leo couldn’t help but laugh. Takumi had only just begun teaching their son how to hold the smallest, lightest yumi available and already the boy was enamored, even if he had yet to fully pronounce the name of the activity. 

“I’m sure he’d be happy to—Ah, Forrest, I didn’t see you there.” He was just about to round the corner that led to where Takumi sat on their porch when he caught sight of their older son. The boy was peeking around the corner at Takumi, looking hesitant. His father was seated on the edge of the porch, carefully brushing through his now fully regrown hair. Forrest jumped when his papa caught him, sticking his hands behind his back and averting his eyes bashfully. Leo crouched down to his level, releasing Kiragi so the little ball of energy could run down the hallway to greet his daddy himself. 

“Something wrong?” Leo asked, running a hand over his son’s hair. It was getting longer every day; it had grown almost to his shoulders now. Down the hallway, Takumi’s elated shout of ‘Kiragi!’ signaled the boy reaching his father. 

“I- I just…I had a _secret_ …for daddy,” Leo couldn’t help but smile. Forrest was always so soft spoken, so careful with his words, “But, I’m scared to tell him!” Forrest exclaimed, as best he could in a whisper. 

Leo put on a concerned expression, trying to show his son that he took his secret very seriously. “Would it help if you practiced on me first? I promise I won’t tell him before you.” 

Forrest glanced back over his shoulder nervously, where Takumi was laughing and holding Kiragi up in the air. He looked back at his papa. “Okay,” he nodded, mustering up his confidence. Leo leant him an ear. 

“I…I want to grow my hair long like daddy’s. It’s so…it’s so pretty!” Forrest whispered into his ear. Afterwards he backed up against the wall again, eagerly awaiting Leo’s response. 

“Do you know what I think you should do?” Leo asked him. 

“What?” 

“I think you should go tell daddy your secret. I think he’d love to hear it.” Forrest’s eyes widened at the comment. 

“Really? You think he would?” The boy asked, disbelieving. Leo stood back to his full height a placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, leading him around the corner. 

“I know he would,” Leo said, nudging him forward. Takumi had noticed his husband and son’s presence, and turned around to face them. 

Watching his son inch up towards him hesitantly, Takumi greeted him with no less vigor than usual. “Hey little guy! What’s up?” He asked, pulling Forrest into a one-armed hug when he got close enough. Forrest mumbled something to him—presumably that he had a secret to tell—but Leo couldn’t hear him from where he was standing. He watched as exaggerated shock spread over his husband’s face. 

“A secret?” Takumi gasped, “And you want to tell me?” Forrest nodded vigorously, the small curls in his hair bouncing along with him. Takumi turned his head so just one ear was facing Forrest, and the boy cupped his hands to his father’s ear. A moment of silence followed, filled only by the wind and the distant sound of birds. 

“Really?” Takumi exclaimed, his face this time lighting up with not-so-exaggerated joy, “Thank you! I- I think you would look beautiful with long hair, Forrest! It’s a great idea!” He scooped Forrest up in a hug, stepping off the porch and spinning him around in joy. As he spun, his hair fanned out behind him in an arc, and Leo, still watching from the hallway, felt peace settle over his heart and mind. Despite their pasts, and despite what the future may hold, he was so happy, so proud that he and Takumi had found bliss in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you finally realize you wrote almost 15k of buildup just to write a fluffy family scene at the end
> 
> how did i get here
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
